Surprisingly Sweet
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: Kuroko's always been a little blunt, but, at times, he can prove surprisingly sweet. KuroKaga fluff.


**Surprisingly Sweet**

He hadn't meant to scare the child.

In fact this whole visit had begun with no intentions of any sort towards the tiny, highly mobile ruffians that made up one of this school's five pre-school classes.

He wanted to see Kuroko, to hand him the lunch he'd forgot at home. Simple as that. Regardless, karma had chose its time well to trip Kagami up, and the duration so far had been spent making amends for reducing a four-year old boy to tears.

Honestly, in his mind of minds, he believed the kid had it out for him.

Anything that spawned from Kise Ryouta's loins was slated to be troublesome, and so was it really surprising the son was as much of a wall between him and Kuroko as the father had been, once upon a time? Taiga had stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago.

Between the way the minion clung to Tetsuya's apron and how easily said tears had materialized, it had to be a ploy. A devious ploy enacted by someone maybe the same height as his kneecaps, but effective all the same. After all, what about him walking into the room, just _walking in_ and saying hello could freak any kid out enough to start wailing? His face? Doubtful.

"I think it was your face," Kuroko stated, deftly walking out onto the patio and sitting beside him. A small part of Taiga's soul shriveled up and died in that instant. So much for his self-delusions, or for any hope of his boyfriend breaking the truth to him gently.

"Is my mug really that horrifying?" he demanded in an offended tone, lowering a similar gaze at the bluenette.

"By default, you do seem as though you're scowling, so yes. Ryouji-chan is also a sensitive boy."

'_Sensitive, my ass. His father's probably poisoned his opinion about me already,_' Kagami pondered to himself darkly, mind generating an image of the blond in question. He didn't think it was that much of a stretch as far as theories went. At this point though, he wasn't going to be too concerned. It wasn't like any stunts the ankle-biter pulled here would follow them home. He could handle himself for the limited amounts of time he spent at the school.

Reaching into the bag he'd brought with him, Kagami pulled out food enough for them to share. He began doling out Kuroko's portion first, setting a small plate of curry rice in front of the man and arranging a bottle of water to one side. The entire time he was serving, he could feel his eyes on him, but ignored that in favor of focusing on his task. Once they were both provided for though, he shot the shadow a look as if to say, 'What?'

"You're having lunch with me." It wasn't a question, but more of an observation on his partner's behalf.

"Yeah, I would think that's fairly obvious. Or are you going to eat all of this yourself?" Taiga gestured at his own legion of portions while side-eying him. He rather thought he was being clever in saying so, too, at least until he had his words turned around on him.

"I might."

"There's no way that's humanly possible, with your appetite."

"I could surprise you."

"You definitely surprise me often, but this time I think not," the redhead bantered, picking up his spoon. "Anyway, let's eat before this gets cold. I made it right before coming here, but we already took a long time calming that one kid down so you could have your break. It won't taste as good if it cools off," he trailed, properly digging into the dish on his side of the table.

"…To me, Kagami-kun's face is the cutest. Actually, he is simply cute, period."

His declaration was graced by a loud series of coughs and the sound of a grown man choking on air as well as fragments of curry. Crimson-faced for a myriad of reasons, Taiga eventually regained enough composure to shoot a bewildered expression the daycare worker's way. None of that had anything to remotely do with eating, so why say it now? And secondly, what the hell? Adorable? _Him_?

"Excuse me?!" If Taiga wasn't quickly intercepted, his next suggestion would have been for the other to go out and get his eyes checked. Thoroughly.

"To me, you are exceedingly cute, Kagami-kun, and I'm thrilled no one else has caught on," Tetsuya clarified, gathering his own utensil and then beginning to eat.

The manner in which he delivered the line was as if it settled the matter once and for all regarding Kagami's… appeal. And, it did. After all, who was going to agonize over one tiny (obviously biased) boy disliking them so long as their lover did? Forget his earlier bemoaning that his boyfriend was too blunt. When and where it counted, Kuroko proved himself capable of being surprisingly sweet.

**THE END.**


End file.
